1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular house construction with Engineered Structural Modular Units (EMSU'S). More specifically, unitized structures are formed from modular units comprising two structurally Engineered Oriented Strand Boards (SEOSB'S) with internal webbing, corner adapter units, alignment connectors, U-channel adapters, trim adapters, and roof support adapters, all made from SEOSB's. Modules comprising two SEOSB panels with internal webbing can be filled with insulating material such as either (1) wet-spray cellulose made from recycled paper products and treated with persistent fire retardants (preferred), (2) precut batting, preferably fiberglass with foil backing, (3) blown-in vermiculite or the like, or (4) any other insulation product that meets local building code requirements. Installation of all insulation is performed on-site and coordinated with the installation of necessary electrical, plumbing, and mechanical equipment. The ESMU system of construction not only dramatically simplifies the construction process, but it greatly reduces the man-hours required for on-site construction, thereby substantially reducing construction cost.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describe various modular units utilized in the construction of multi-room dwellings or the like. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,597 issued on Aug. 19, 1997, to William E. Loftus describes a building construction beginning with separate hooked foundation blocks upon which joined floor beams are placed. Two parallel floor beams have notches for placing floor trusses. Rectangular floor panels with notched sides are then laid and joined by keys. The walls are formed from grooved rectangular blocks mortared to further provide openings for doors and windows. The corners and top portions of the walls can be modified by adding concrete beams and metal rod cages for accommodating electrical wiring. The roof is constructed with trusses supported by soffit panels which are further attached modular gutter members. Rectangular roof panels with parallel notched sides are placed between the roof trusses and bonded with adhesive. The house construction components are distinguishable for relying on trusses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,917 issued on Oct. 17, 1995, to Michael J. Palmersten describes interlocking expanded polystyrene (EPA) roof panels covered with a metal skin and with a built-in pitch. Urethane foam is not used. The panels are formed with the lower portions thinner in cross-section than the upper portions to permit the same height in the underlying rooms but having a pre-determined pitch to the roof. The foam and metal skinned panels interlock with metal hooks wherein one panel has square channel grooves. The pitched roof is distinguishable for its solid cross-section with a limited pitch.
Canada Patent No. 1,287,964 issued on Aug. 27, 1991, to Sidney K. Tissington et al. describes a wall panel comprising polyurethane foam insulation adhesively bonded to outer sheathing boards made from plywood or oriented strand wood reinforced with an additional 12 in. long header members inside and 3-4" base reinforcement members inside. Transverse bearing plates on top and at the bottom are provided with optional additional plates at both ends. The sides of these panels have protrusions to bond with an intricate joint comprising flanged webs enclosing a foam insulation which is injected through holes in the bottom bearing plates with vent holes in both the upper and bottom bearing plates. Inside walls are gypsum. Windows and doors are framed and only small windows can be cut into the panels. However, these panels are distinguishable because they are not framed as a modular unit but formed in steps on site on vertical studs. For longer (or higher) panels, the studs can be placed horizontally.
U.K. Patent Application No. 1,183,055 published on Mar. 4, 1970, for Colin C. Kaines describes a building panel comprising double walled components made of either hardboard, plywood or asbestos connected in parallel by vertical webs held within the double wall component by hinged wooden lugs which are slid into the double walled components by vertical slots in the opposing inner walls. A double walled component contains a central core which can be honeycombed, cellular or molded pulp. 8 in. wide and 8 ft. high webs define the compartments and can be made of either plywood, metal or hardboard. The perforated compartments can be used for electrical wiring or filled with concrete or sand and used for shuttering in buildings. The building panel is distinguishable for requiring filling material other than insulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,003 issued on Mar. 11, 1997, to Chris G. Jouty describes a small storage shed constructed with rectangular floor, wall and roof sections, two L-shaped door mounting sections, and four triangular roof support sections. The sections are connected by special fastener systems including a bolt with nut and washer, and two aperture plugs with apertured shafts through which the bolt traverses. The panels are plywood with interior perimeter board frames. The storage shed is distinguishable for its limited load bearing construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,871 issued on Jun. 25, 1996, to Yvon Brodeur describes a self-aligning, self-interlocking, and self-resisting modular building kit comprising rectangular floor and wall panels joined by tongue and groove construction and made from 0.25 to 0.75 in. particle boards on a concrete foundation. The panels have centered girders and an open interior surface. Apparently, the roof construction is flat. The building kit is distinguishable for its omission of doors, windows, a gable, and reliance on particle boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,214 issued on Jun. 10, 1995, to Andrew R. Truelove et al. describes an elevated modular floor assembly for a temporary exhibition and resting on either a concrete or ground floor surface. The rectangular panels interlock along their long sides. The frames are made from extruded aluminum. The modular floor assembly is distinguishable for its metallic and temporary construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,722 issued on Aug. 20, 1996, to Yen T. Huang describes a modular gabled roof structure made from tubular metal, strengthened by guy wires, based on a rectangular channeled base frame and covered by canvas. The ridge portion is joined by two turnbuckles which permit adjustable length and dismantling into three roof sections. The roof structure is distinguishable for its temporary nature.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.